1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wiring combiner box that combines wiring from a plurality of photovoltaic panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1B, 2B, 3B, 4A, 5A and 6A, prior art wire combiner boxes mount the wiring fuse block on the backplane of the enclosure. Such a design requires the use of a wider enclosure to accommodate both the size of the fuse block and an additional space between the fuse block and the enclosure to allow for the attachment of the external wiring.
In addition, the prior art construction requires access to the side of the enclosure in order to run the wiring or perform maintenance.